audax at fidelis
by chloereidishere
Summary: A sequel to Father Like Daughter. M-rated. Jim and Rick. This is not serious in anyway. Strictly platonic.


**For the Midnight Club, you little shits. I don't write for months and this is the best I could spit out. I know Berkie will enjoy this. Really, what we all needed was an M-Rated Rim fic, right? ****Also, a Latin title as an ode to Bean and Ellie. ****You are all the silence I seek in world full of noise. You inspire me. You keep me somewhat sane.**

**This is also for the people that wanted more Rim fic after "Father Like Daughter".**

**Enjoy.**

_Once forbidden, now untouched._

_Free to love._

_A sequel._

**audax at fidelis**

_bold but faithful_

Castle looked into Jim Beckett's eyes and smiled. It was goofy but gloriously happy.

"Jim Beckett, will you marry me?"

Jim stared right back into his electrifyingly blue eyes that were alive with excitement . Was he really going to do this here? In front of Katie? Keeping things a secret had been going swimmingly. They were happy. The sex was great. The love was passionate, burning with desire, filled to the brim with hope and apparently now spilling its inky goodness into the real world, tainting it with their hidden romance. Jim rose slowly from his seat, as not to disturb his daughter's train of thought just yet.

"Katie, I can explai-"

"No. Don't. Dad. Just, just go. Please. Go."

Kate's voice was cold. She pointed to the door and stared at the floor unable to comprehend the situation at hand. Was this really happening? She needed to sit down, she wanted to cry, she just hoped Rick would leave with her dad. This wasn't a thing that she could deal with right now.

Jim picked up his jacket and pushed his chair under the table. He wanted to hug his daughter but instead walked past her and to the door. His hand hovered over the handle for a moment. He knew she didn't need this right now and he knew Rick knew that too. That boy. That _man. _He was annoying. Annoyingly perfect. Annoyingly charming. Annoying. He pushed the door open and slid into his jacket, not saying a word. If she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready. They would have to talk about it eventually though.

"Castle. You too. Leave."

"Kate, it was the only way. But don't worry. We can work this ou-."

"Castle! Leave!"

Richard got up and brushed the dirt from his knees and scurried after Jim like a lost puppy. He shoved the small box back into his pocket and sidled up beside the older man.

"So where to now Mr Beckett?" Castle whispered into his ear, his voice breathy and masked with desire.

"My place, you drive."

* * *

Jim unlocked the door, and threw his jacket over the back of the couch. Castle did the same and took a seat in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Jim offered, knowing how Rick liked his coffee. Even bought an espresso machine especially for when he came over.

Castle nodded, running his fingers through his hair. The confidence he has earlier was now gone, replaced by an urge he had been repressing all night. The want, the need, the desire to take Mr Beckett to bed right this second and take him places a woman never could. To experience things he could never experience with Kate.

"You know my daughter better than anyone Rick. Do you think she'll be alright?"

Rick looked at Jim, his face filled with concern. It touched every corner and spilled into every crevice and it only made Rick want him more. To run his fingers through his aged hair and touch every part of him. To caress his body and to feed his soul, to tend to his needs and to satisfy his cravings. All he wanted was to please him. To make him whole again.

"It's late," It was 8pm. "We'll talk about it in the morning. We should... go to bed, don't you think?" he winked.

* * *

Rick pushed Jim down onto the bed and the fingers fought with the buttons of Mr Beckett's shirt. Tufts of grey hair tickled his finger tips as he traced patterns on Jim's now exposed chest. The heat between them fuelled their passion as their lips met. An electricity passed between the two of them, sparks igniting the fire in their loins. Rick's tongue glazed over the Jim's bottom lip and then he took it between his teeth as he cupped his face. He kissed him again, grunting into him. Jim's hands were unbuckling Rick's belt. He tore it from the loops and pulled at his pants. He could feel Castle's throbbing manhood beneath the thin layers of his underwear, which it was now straining against. Jim left a trail of kisses from Rick's lips to his hips. His thumbs played with the elastic waistband of Castle's boxers and he looked up into his eyes.

"Is this where you want me, Richard?" He kissed the hard lump, now fit to burst, in his underwear.

Castle moaned, "Oh God, yes."

Jim pulled down Rick's boxers to reveal the length he had been longing to handle. He took hold of Rick in his hands squeezed gently as he put him in his mouth. His tongue danced around the tip, teasing it before taking in as much of Rick's almost weeping member as he could. _Thank_ _God for the Beckett family's lack of a gag reflex. _He takes him and out and puts him in again, his tongue flicks at the tip and his hands massage ever so gently.

"Jim, let me enter you. I need to be in you." Rick groans.

Jim takes him all in and removes him very slowly once again, as if savouring the taste. Castle impatiently lifts Mr Beckett up and whips off his trousers and underwear. Wet from JIm's skilled mouth, Castle slides into him. Beckett clenches around Rick. He rests inside for a moment before pulling back and pounding again. Castle's hands are on Jim's hips and Jim's arm are against the headboard and his knees dropping to the mattress. Jim moves one hand down in between his own legs as it is too much for him. He needs his release too. Rick pounds him, Jim's cheeks slapping against Rick. The groans and moans bounce off the walls, filling the room with echoes of their revealed romance. They dance freely, leaving a glowing trail of carelessness. Castle fills Jim one more time before finding his release. He bursts inside of him, firing his DNA rifle, hitting the target with full blast, spilling hot white ammo inside of him. They collapse onto each other, hair tousled and sweating.

"I didn't get an answer to my question, Mr Beckett."


End file.
